Sky Lights
by Holy Knight Margo
Summary: Squall.Rinoa - Squall is bored out of his mind at the SeeD Party until a shooting star, and a girl.


Sky Lights By: Holy Knight Margo  
  
A/N: My first Squall and Rinoa. I'm sorry, I'm not a huge fan of the couple so it may come out being meaningless...I try to make my other fanfics have feeling in them, so why not try in this one? Oh yeah, and it's Squall's POV. Don't flame, I suck at male POVs.  
  
Parties, dances, they're all boring. I hate social "get-togethers". I just don't understand other people. They're minds are too open, too childish, too...immature. What if it's me that doesn't understand, though..? Oh, whatever... I leaned against the hard wall, as a waitress walked by, and handed me a drink. I rolled my eyes and took a small sip. I heard loud footsteps, and looked over to see...the annoying girl.  
  
"Hey, Squall!" She skipped over to me, and twirled around, the weird locks of her light brown hair bounced, and her skirt pleads swung around. "Like my new SeeD uniform?" She giggled.  
  
"Sure..." I replied glumly.  
  
"Gee, thanks! Hey," She said with big eyes. "Wanna join the Garden Festival?"  
  
"Ok...fine," I crossed my arms, and hoped she'd leave me alone, if I replied with a positive answer.  
  
"Oooooooooooooooooooh!" She shouted. "BOOYAKA!"  
  
She ran off with excitement, "Thanks, Squally!" A sigh of relief escaped, easily. But then the loud mouth came up.  
  
"Yo, Squall, I picked myself a girl!" He grinned a satisfactory grin, but I'm not being the judge of that, believe me.  
  
The young lady's manners were...well taught to her, but I guess Zell influenced the child-like features. She wore a crimson colored dress, and had a red rose in her long, brown hair. "The name's Rose!" Her eyes shimmered in delight, as she held out her hand. I shook, "I'm Squall..." She held her hand up to her face, her small fingers curled slightly, and she giggled brightly. "See ya!" Zell ran off with Rose into the many couples waltzing around the big dance floor. I sighed, as the music that everyone waited for, began to play. It was Julia Heartilly's "Eyes on Me" arranged into a waltz. I looked up through the glass ceiling. The view of the stars was really nice. A shooting star shot through the night sky, and past the other flashing stars. I took a deep breath. I opened my eyes to see I girl turn to look at me. Her dark eyes narrowed a bit, as her small lips curved into a smile. Her index finger held a few inches in front of her face told me something. She walked towards me, and her dark hair showed hints of a soft brown as it flew behind her.  
  
"Hm... You're the best looking guy here." She crossed her arms behind her back, and leaned forward, after she came to a stop in front of me. She had a short white dress on, and some white high heels, not quite what I would have liked. "Would you like to dance..?" I remained silent, just staring at her. "I know...you probably wouldn't dance with someone you don't know, but I promise you'll like me!" Her voice was almost convincing. But no one can quite get to me. "Hmmm..." She held her finger up to her lip, and supported the held arm with the other. She then smiled, and winked at me, in a polite manner. "I know!" She leaned forward once again. She circled her finger in front of my very confused face. "You're going to like me...You're going to like me...You're going to..." She stopped. "Did it work..?" She gave me a playful look.  
  
"I can't dance..." I said plainly. She gave me an excited smile showing white teeth, and jumped up, "I can teach you!" Oh no... "Come on!!" She grabbed me by the wrist, her hair flowing in the air as she dragged me out next to Zell and Rose. Zell almost laughed, "Squall! You finally joined the crowd!" He grinned, and waltzed off with his girl. The music got to the main melody, and she started off with some bad dancing I had never imagined I would ever see. She put my hand on her hip and hers on my elbow, and grabbed my other hand. She stepped on my foot and giggled. She started doing a psycho girl dance or something. She bumped into me, mighty powerful for a woman. I began walking away but then she just pulled me back, so then I just decided to give up running away. We bumped into another dancing couple. This girl just stuck her tongue out and continued dancing.  
  
It took me a while but once the middle of the waltz had been reached, I got the hang of it. The beat was just a simple 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3. We danced and danced until it seemed like everything froze... It was dark, people were barely moving, and the starlight lit up little parts of the huge room. We were a little too close for what my comfort usually is, but for the first time in a long time, I was actually having a good time. BOOM! The fireworks lit up the air, and I looked into the dark sky, different colors streaming out from one little dot. I looked back at the girl, she stared at me silently. She looked over and, again, held up her index finger and winked. She walked away, her heels clicking on the hard floor. I stood there and, unwillingly, let her go. I watched her walk away, until she stood in front of...Seifer. Man, that shooting star...I wished that I could just have some fun, or feel not left out. My wish came true right away, and that girl pointed up at the star as if she knew.  
  
A/N: Woo! Well, this is called finished for now, but I just MIGHT add in another chapter from Rinoa's POV. So if I don't, this fic will remain, forever incomplete!! Strikes dramatic pose Thanks for using your time to read this. I hope you'll REVIEW!


End file.
